A Simple Present
by grettama
Summary: "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sergah Gokudera ketus. Yamamoto membalas tatapan tak suka Gokudera dengan senyumnya, "Menemanimu." A short and simple one-shot. Boys love content. My very first fanfic in this fandom.


**/A Simple Present/**

Gokudera Hayato berjalan pelan sore itu, dengan sebuah buku tebal berada di bawah hidungnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan kota Namimori, selepas melakukan riset tentang dinamit. Ya, dia sedang mencoba mengembangkan dinamit-dinamitnya, agar lebih efektif untuk melindungi _Juudaime_, dan tentunya agar dia tidak terlalu memalukan sebagai tangan kanan boss Vongola itu. Pertarungan sengit antara mereka dan Varia beberapa saat lalu membuatnya sadar kalau dia masih butuh banyak belajar. Rambutnya diikat satu seperti biasa sementara kacamata bacanya masih dengan setia menghiasi wajahnya. Ekspresinya tampak serius.

Gokudera berhenti berjalan ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia saat ini sedang berdiri di tepi sungai. Ia menoleh, dan cengiran lebar langsung tersungging di wajahnya. "Sempurna!" serunya, seraya berlari menuruni lereng rerumputan di tepi sungai yang tidak terlalu curam itu dengan semangat yang pasti akan membuat Sasagawa Ryouhei bangga, "ini benar-benar tempat yang sempurna untuk melakukan sesi teori dan praktek sekaligus!"

Gokudera, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, langsung mendudukkan diri di rerumputan, kembali menekuni buku tebal yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan dan penuh dengan rentetan reaksi-reaksi kimia yang wajarnya tidak bakal dimengerti anak SMP.

"Hm…," gumam Gokudera pada dirinya sendiri, "jadi kalau aku menggabungkan kedua unsur ini, efeknya akan lebih ekstrim? Sepertinya patut dicoba…."

"Gokudera!"

Panggilan itu membuat Gokudera refleks menoleh, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu dan dia enggan menoleh. Tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati otaknya. Benar saja, cowok tinggi dengan seragam SMP Namimori dan pemukul _baseball_ yang disandang di bahunya, ditambah senyum riang yang membuatnya tampak bodoh, Si _Yakyuu-baka_. Yamamoto Takeshi.

Bahkan tanpa menunggu respon apapun dari Gokudera, Yamamoto langsung menuruni lereng, menghampiri _arashi no sugosha_ itu, dan mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yamamoto ramah dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

Gokudera mendengus jengkel dan kembali menekuni bukunya. "Kau tidak bisa lihat apa? Jelas-jelas aku sedang membaca."

"Ho…," celetuk Yamamoto, ikut melihat apa yang dibaca Gokudera dari balik bahunya, "Ahahaha. Bacaan yang tidak kumengerti. _Sasuga, Gokudera_!"

"Tsk." Gokudera menggeser posisi duduknya, menjauhkan diri dari Yamamoto. Namun bukannya menyadari aura penolakan yang menguar dari seluruh gestur Gokudera, Yamamoto justru meletakkan pemukulnya di sampingnya, dan kemudian merebahkan diri di rerumputan, menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai penyangga kepala.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sergah Gokudera ketus.

Yamamoto membalas tatapan tak suka Gokudera dengan senyumnya, "Menemanimu."

Gokudera terkesiap atas jawaban langsung Yamamoto. Ia kembali berdecak jengkel dan menambahkan, "Terserah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menjadikanmu sebagai sasaran dinamitku," sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

Yamamoto tertawa lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, hadiah Natal macam apa yang kau dapat kemarin?"

"Bukan urusanmu," gumam Gokudera, masih terfokus pada bukunya.

"Ahahaha. Aku harap kau suka hadiah yang aku berikan padamu kemarin itu," Yamamoto masih terus melanjutkan, sama sekali tidak peka dengan reaksi-reaksi negatif Gokudera, "aku merasa kau bakal cocok memakai jaket itu. Ah, tapi hadiah-hadiah yang aku dapat dari yang lain benar-benar hebat!" Yamamoto mengangkat tangan kanannya di udara, memandang jari-jarinya yang terentang dengan latar belakang langit sore, "Sasagawa-_senpai_ memberiku sepasang sarung tinju yang kelihatan kuat dan bagus," Yamamoto menerangkan, seraya melipat ibu jarinya, "Tsuna memberiku topi _baseball_ baru," Yamamoto melipat jari telunjuknya juga, "Reborn memberiku _glove_, pemukul dan bola _baseball_ sekaligus! Pemukul dari Reborn benar-benar _grep_ kalau digenggam, aku baru saja mencobanya hari ini. Hahahaha," ia mengelus pemukul di sampingnya dengan bangga seraya melipat jari tengahnya.

Gokudera merasakan otot di pelipisnya mengejang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa fokus dengan keberadaan Yamamoto di sampingnya begini. Ditambah dengan celotehan-celotehannya yang sama sekali tidak ingin Gokudera dengar. Gokudera memang tidak memberi _Yakyuu-baka _itu hadiah Natal sama sekali, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak ada niat. Ia sudah mencoba mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk Yamamoto selama berhari-hari, tapi pada akhirnya ia sama sekali tidak membeli apapun karena bingung.

"Dan bahkan Squalo juga repot-repot mengirimiku hadiah dari Itali!"

Perhatian Gokudera benar-benar teralih sepenuhnya kali ini. _'Squalo? Kenapa dia rela bersusah payah begitu?'_ pikir Gokudera tak mengerti. Ia menyadari ada gejolak tak senang dalam dirinya begitu mendengar Yamamoto menyebut nama Squalo. Perasaan tak suka ini tidak juga lenyap, selalu muncul tiap kali Yamamoto menyebut nama Squalo—yang memang sering sekali dilakukanya—sejak pertarungan lawan Varia.

"Squalo memberiku buku berbahasa Itali yang sepertinya tentang berbagai macam ilmu pedang. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau aku tidak bisa bahasa Itali. Hahahaha."

'_Berhenti bicara, Bodoh. Berhenti bicara tentang Squalo atau yang lain dengan nada ceria seperti itu,' _batin Gokudera frustasi. Matanya tak bergerak, menatap satu titik di halaman bukunya dengan emosi.

"Tapi yang lebih membuatku kaget," Yamamoto kembali melanjutkan, "Hibari juga memberiku hadiah Natal!"

Deg.

Gokudera bisa merasakan perasaan mencelos di ulu hatinya. _'Berhenti bicara, _Yakyuu-baka_. Berhenti sampai di situ. Aku tidak ingin dengar lagi.'_

"Hibari memberiku bros Namimori. Benar-benar khas Hibari. Hahaha."

'_Cukup.'_

Gokudera merasa tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan _triple-dinamite_ ke arah Yamamoto untuk membungkamnya. Gokudera mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya, mendelik menatap Yamamoto dengan ekspresi gusar dan berniat untuk membentaknya agar diam, namun kata-kata bentakannya lenyap begitu saja di lehernya sebelum bisa terlontar keluar ketika mendapati Yamamoto sudah berhenti bicara, dan tengah memandangnya. Gokudera terperangah. Yamamoto masih memandanginya, tanpa senyumnya yang biasa.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, Yamamoto mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menyingkap rambut Gokudera yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya karena tidak bisa diikat bersama rambut bagian belakangnya.

Jantung Gokudera rasanya berhenti berdetak.

"Sepertinya akan lebih bagus kalau kau memakai bando sambil diikat satu begini. Jadi ponimu tidak menganggu," komentar Yamamoto, kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Gokudera menutup bukunya secara mendadak, membuat Yamamoto mengerjap kaget. "Eh? Kau sudah mau pulang, Gokudera?"

Gokudera tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto, melainkan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah _ame no sugosha _itu, dan membungkuk di atasnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengannya sehingga wajah meraka sejajar. Gokudera menatap mata coklat Yamamoto yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, dan sebelum Yamamoto bisa bergerak atau membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya ada apa, Gokudera sudah menautkan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir Yamamoto.

Gokudera baru menjauhkan diri setelah ia merasa wajahnya benar-benar memanas. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Yamamoto, buru-buru mengambil buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan dan bangkit berdiri. Gokudera bisa merasakan Yamamoto mendudukkan diri untuk menyusulnya.

"Itu hadiah Natal dariku, _Yakyuu-baka_," ucap Gokudera, membuat pergerakan Yamamoto terhenti, "jadi, berhenti membicarakan hadiah Natal dari orang lain di depanku."

Gokudera berjalan mendahului Yamamoto menaiki lereng rumput itu, tapi Gokudera bisa merasakan kalau Yamamoto tersenyum lembut padanya.

**/end/**

**-omake-**

Gokudera hendak melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Gokudera berhenti melangkah dan menyipitkan mata memandang refleksi dirinya. Ia mengambil karet dan langsung mengikat rambutnya, tapi seperti biasa, poninya tak pernah berhasil dia ikat. Gokudera mencari-cari di rak di samping kaca wastafel itu dan segera saja ia menemukan sebuah bando hitam sederhana. Gokudera menyeringai, mengenakan bando itu dan kembali memandang bayangannya di cermin.

"Bodoh," gumam Gokudera. Tapi alih-alih melepaskan bando itu, ia langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi seperti niatnya semula dan kembali membaca buku tentang dinamitnya.

wwWww

Fanfic KHR pertama saya! Gyahahaha. Walaupun saya menulis tentang 8059 begini, sejujurnya, couple ini bukan couple pertama saya di KHR. Couple pertama saya itu 8018, terus mulai suka juga sama 8059, tapi akhirnya suka juga sama S80, terus R80, terus 6918, terus D18, terus 5927, terus XanxuSqualo, terus SecondoPrimo, terus RebornColonello, terus BelphegorGokudera, terus BelphegorMarmon, terus DinoSqualo, terus R18, terus—*dibekep*

Set fanfic ini setelah lawan Varia, tapi sebelum Future Arc :) kalau Kawan perhatikan, di sini saya juga ngasih hints S80, R80 dan 8018. Ehehe. Saya minta maaf atas kekurangan-kekurangan fanfic ini dari semua sisi. Terutama masalah ke-OOC-an, diksi dan typo orz.

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
